Mistletoe
by Vascoas
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Highschool AU. It's Christmas and Rukia is throwing a huge party! Everyone is invited but what happens as fate hits the peach and the white-haired Shiro as they stand under the Mistletoe? T-M. Lime. HitsuHina. Inspired from Justin Bieber's song Mistletoe. Jk.


**A/N:** Christmas smut because I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Bleach. Rightful owner is Tite Kubo.

Enjoy! ^^ ✵ ╮✡

* * *

><p>It was December 25th, that's right. Christmas. Everyone gathered in at the Kuchiki's house or more like mansion. It was nine o'clock at night and Rukia Kuchiki was throwing a Christmas party, inviting her friends and family.<p>

Rangiku swayed around with two bottles of sake in her hand. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la~" Gin sweatdropped. "Drunk already Ran-chan?"

She pouted. "I told you not to call me that!" She turned as the door opened, revealing a smiling Momo with gifts in her arms.

"Merry Christmas!" Momo greeted everyone with a smile. Rangiku ran over to her. "Ah~ Merry Christmas to you too Momo-chan! Aren't you in the Christmas spirit?"

Momo twitched Rangiku as she smelt the aroma of sake from Rangiku. "I see you're in the Christmas spirit as well."

Rangiku giggled as Momo placed the gifts on a nearby table with all the other gifts. The busty woman brought out a bottle of sake out of the blue. "Here! Have a drink to start off the party!" She offered.

Momo laughed unsurely and pushed the clear glass away. "Hehe nah, I'm good." But before she could even react, Rangiku had already forced the strong drink down Momo's throat.

"Annd done!" Momo gulped the sake as she felt a burning sensation in her throat and winced. Momo hesitated for a moment as her vision became a bit blurry.

Toshiro turned around as Ichigo went to check up on the food for the party. He caught a glimpse of the drunk peach chatting with Rangiku. She was wearing a red mini long sleeved dress with ankle boots.

"Gn. Stupid hormones." He focused back on the peach as he took a closer look at her face and squinted. "Is she?"

He went up to her. "Momo?" He asked worriedly. She smiled sweetly at him as she hugged him

"Aww Shiro you're here!" Momo slurred. Toshiro reddened as her chest made contact with his body. He brought his hand to her hot forehead.

"You're drunk."

She frowned as her face got red. "No I'm not!" She said in denial. Obviously she was.

He turned to Rangiku giving her a death glare. "How many drinks did you give Momo?"

Rangiku held up one finger, then suddenly raised her middle, ring and pinky finger.

"You gave her four drinks?!"

Rangiku knew she was in deep shit. "Aww don't be mad at me!" She begged.

While Toshiro was ranting at Rangiku who was in her own world, the woman suddenly felt a strange reaction from her body that was telling her to 'Look-up-

No it wasn't Santa Clause.

'_Is that?'_

She looked upon the two. and smirked deviously. "Mistletoe!" She yelled.

Everyone suddenly turned their attention to the peach and the furious teenager. Toshiro looked up at the mistletoe in embarrassment. "Fuck." He turned to the crowd as they chanted.

"Mistletoe! Mistletoe! Mistletoe!"

Keigo nudged Toshiro. "C'mon Shiro-chan, you wouldn't want to leave Hinamori hanging would ya? Cause I wouldn't." Keigo thought as his nose bled from an imagination of Him and Momo. Toshiro growled and glared at him causing the poor boy to be terrified.

"Shiro chan?" Momo began. "Why is everyone chanting at us?" She innocently asked unaware of the situation.

He sighed._ 'Let's just get this over with' _

"Just shut up bed-wetter." He suddenly pulled Momo's face closer to his and kissed her, passionately. Momo moaned a bit as Toshiro's face heated a million shades redder.

"Yay now for part two!" Rangiku shouted as she shoved both of them into a closet that was opened behind them, without them unknowing. She shut the door locked. Toshiro yelled from the other side.

"Matsumoto open the door this instant!"

"Nu-uh-uh." She teased. "Not until I hear Momo moan and scream out your name in pleasure~."

He blushed furiously. "Damn it." Suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his neck. "Shiro-chan, we could use this as an advantage y'know" She cooed. He stiffened as her hand made it's way to the zipper of his jeans.

"H-Hinamori? What are you?-"

She smirked. "Part two." Toshiro went along with the game, giving her a sexy smirk and pushing her up against the wall.

"Even though you're highly drunk, I promise that you're totally not going to regret this when you're sober. Oh and one more thing." He leaned closer to her.

"I'm on top."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Jajajajaja. That's the end. You know I suck at writing lemons but at least there was a bit of lime in here. Welp, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa, Hanukkah! And a New Years!

Laters!

-Vascoa


End file.
